Saints row Johnny and the fem boss
by muffinbrain
Summary: So this is my fourth story now and you don't really have to know the plot of the game (except the charakters). It's more romantic and without that much action, but I hope you like it. So... enjoy reading and as always don't mind my "bad" english too much, 'cause I'm still learning the language!:D (I love Pierce too, but he is a bit punished in this story :D(in a funny way I hope))


Still saints row and now a really awkward way of loving

,,What are you doin'?", the Boss asked as she saw what Pirece tried to do. ,,Oh I'm -I'm just ..." he stopped as he saw her judging look on his action. ,,I'm stealing you're candy" ,,You're stealing my candy" ,,...Surprise!", he yanked his arms into the air and let them fall down immediatly as he realized how stupid he akted. ,,You know what happens when someone is stealing ?", she asked a bit happy of what she is going to do to him. ,,Well normally nothing, 'cause we're stealing shit very often ..." he thought loudly. ,,Oh come on. Like you didn't know what kind of destiny is waiting for you !" she laughed in a really creepy way and Pierce got scared of the fact that waited for him.

,, And this is really an enemy?", Johnny asked, while he was preparing an unmoved body with an mask on, to threw it into the sea. ,,Oh yes really bad! Like ..." she looked Johnny deep in the eyes and tried to make a violated look. " he ...wanted to hurt me!" ,,Oh well then he is so dead!", Johnny played the angry husband. They both laughed, then the Boss took the body and threw him into the water. While he was falling they heard a scream that sounded really familiar to them and they both had to laugh harder than before. ,,You knew it was Pierce?!" ,she said grining. ,,Oh I won't get between your troubles." he mentioned smirking. ,,Also ...he deserved it!" ,,Oh really I wasn't expecting you to judge about this ...", she said leery ,,Well You know...I'm always on your side ...and...", he tried to explain. ,,You stole my fucking candy too, right?" ,,Yep" They both looked on the ground thinking of what going to happen next. ,,Jump!", she finally said. ,,You know I'm not going to jump voluntary" ,,Someone has to get that fucker out of the water so...", she mentioned. He grined. ,,What?" she asked. ,,Oh nothing I just thought how beautiful you look today!" ,,Oh come on Johnny what are these fuckin' tricks?",she asked. He came closer and graped her arm. ,,What are you freakin' trying?", she asked and tried to look serious about this. ,,Oh I don't know ..." he said. Their Lips finally met and they both felt the cold blood warming up owing to the hot kiss. They came closer to the edge of the bridge. Suddenly they fell down from it. Johnny graped her thight and she also wrapped her arms around his body. ,,You little fucker !", she shouted lauging as loud as she could. ,,Two Idiots same Idea!", he also laughed about themselves, that had pushed them down the bridge. The cold water felt good on their hot skin and it didn't even hurted falling on the sea. As they already got over the sealevel again, they couldn't hold themselves anymore. They laughed and she punched him against the breast for what he did. ,,What the fuck? Throw me over the bridge? Love everywhere right?", she grinned. ,,Hey you had the same idea!" ,,But you deserved it!" ,,Fine fine, maybe it would be also helpful if you wouldn't freak out about some candy.", he said a bit judging. ,,Some candy ? It was the most tasteful candy I had! ",she smiled. ,,But anyway fuck the candy! The only freakin' sweets I need is this little fucker.", she pointed on him and couldn't stop smiling. He was a bit surprised about what she just said, but finally pulled her closer and gave her the most tasteful kiss he could. ,,What should I do without your awkward way of loving?" he smirked. ,,Awkward? I'm gorgeous!", she said herorical. ,,I was not critizising that.", he mouned. She blushed and pushed him a bit away, so he couldn't see her embarrassed face. ,,ahem yeah we-we should go back and..." she tried to say, but suddenly they heard a scream that was sounding like a bag full of pain.

,,oh shit, Pierce!"


End file.
